erdefandomcom-20200214-history
Drakkomere (Nation)
The Empire of Drakkomere is sprawling nation covering mist-covered tropical mountains, rainforests, and golden plains. It is also an open wound on the face of Erde, a breeding ground of evil and tyranny in its part of the world. Drakkomere is a pseudo-theocratic absolute monarchy composed primarily of goblinoids and humans. History The land that is now the Empire used to be a collection of independent, peaceful kingdoms and duchies, most of them human. In the northern jungles, scattered tribes of goblinoids were relegated to a meager existence, competing with the wild beasts of their rainforest home. One fateful day, Reith Drakkomere (for whom the Empire was later named), a hobgoblin worshipper of Tiamat, the evil dragon goddess, heard a rumor that one of the local king's daughters was in fact a gold wyrmling. Conspiring with the green dragon Kesikasumislox, Reith became a Talon of Tiamat and descended upon the human kingdom, its name torn from the pages of history. Together with a small party of goblin assassins, Reith attacked the royal family's carriages on their way to a summer home. The Gold wyrmling was not in the carriages, but rather soaring high above. Wishing to assist her adoptive family, the wyrmling swooped down, only to be assaulted by the green dragon herself, and the baby gold was stolen away to a reclusive monastery in the jungle. Calling the fractal goblinoid clans together, Reith and Kesikasumislox laid out their vision for an empire, united in the blessings of Tiamat. They sacrificed the wyrmling in a brutal ritual, and Tiamat lent them her army. They swept down from the jungles, conquering duchy after duchy, kingdoms and fiefdoms falling like dominoes. The humans had neither the numbers, the preparation, nor the organization capable of answering the goblinoids and their draconic allies. Reith declared himself emperor of all the land, enslaving the humans and lesser goblinoids alike. Reith is now long dead, and a group of human knights finally took revenge on Kesikasumislox for the gold wyrmling, slaying her and distributing her hoard among the poor. Unfortunately, this did not happen before Kesikasumislox and Reith spawned a dynasty of half-dragon offspring. It is Reith's grandchild, Gragraub, that now holds the throne. He is a mean-spirited but spiritual leader, and is trying to consolidate the empire. Pockets of various resistance remain throughout the land, and even then, much of the continent remains unconquered or even unexplored. Geography and Climate '''The Black Jungle '''makes up the northern border of Drakkomere, and indeed the entire continent. Very near the equator, this steamy jungle teems with life, and gets its name from the fact that sunlight rarely breaches the canopy to the forest floor. Dangerous life abounds, including dragonspawn, goblinoids, and predators like the tiger, blood ape, and roc. Despite the danger, many humans and halfings lif in and near the jungles, maintaining plantations of exotic fruit trees and woods for export in service to their Goblinoid overlords. '''The Razortooth Mountains '''run out of the eastern Black Jungle like a jagged fang. The peaks are dangerous and home to many red dragons and their kin, as the place has become a refuge for such creatures. Red dragons are terribly territorial nonetheless, and one can often see their firey battles at night from miles away. The only safe passage through the Razortooth Mountains to the Sapphire Sands or back is the Wyrm's Tongue, a snaking passnear the southern end of the range.